Requiescat In Pace
by Siren's Call
Summary: ON HIATUS! READ BIO FOR MORE INFO! NOT BEING ABANDONED! Hermione Jane Granger. That's all she ever was. This beautiful, intelligent Witch. Until a forgotten name was said once more and exposed Hermione to a world she never should have seen.
1. Sixth Year

Title: Requiescat in Pace

Author: Siren's Call

Disclaimer: I think you guys have already figured out that I don't own anything.

A/N: Right, let's get something straight if you guys haven't taken a look at my bio. Someone decided to report my story so it got deleted. I hope no one thought that I just abandoned the story, because I didn't. In addition, I really don't appreciate whoever reported me. You know a warning might be nice. Anyways, here's chapter 1… Again. Ooh, and no flames or criticism. You don't like the story, then don't read. Also, this is after OotP with a few changes and I think that I'm going to ignore _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Brilliant book by the way. On second thought, I'll probably be using some details from HBP so expect SPOILERS.

Full Summary: Hermione Jane Granger. That's all she ever was. This beautiful, intelligent Witch. Until a forgotten name was said once more and reached her ears. Whispers in the shadows and screams in the dark show her who she really was. The life Hermione never should have been exposed to…

Prologue

_Third year Hermione Jane Granger walked into the empty Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. So many exciting things had happened in here: The Boggart in the wardrobe, Professor Snape subbing a lesson, and just the fact that students actually learned in this class this year. _

_Hermione sighed and thought, 'Shame that Professor Lupin is resigning.'_

_Hermione walked through the aisle that was between the desks and reached the staircase that led up to Professor Lupin's office. The Witch looked up and saw her best friend Harry Potter walk down the steps. He gave her a small smile and she returned it. Harry let Hermione pass so she could walk up the stairs and the Boy-Who-Lived left the classroom. _

_Hermione was about to knock on the door which was left open when she heard, "Good afternoon, Hermione."_

_Hermione jumped and Remus gave her a kind smile from behind his desk as he looked at her. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."_

"_It's quite all right, sir. Umm, Professor, the reason I came up here is because I wanted to apolo-"_

_Remus cut her off. "If you are going to apologize for divulging my secret, I will not hear of it. You did what you thought was right. You only have my deepest respect for that. I know that you did it to only protect Harry and Ron."_

"_But there was nothing to protect them from!" protested Hermione. "I assumed the worst and I was wrong."_

"_Anyone could have made that mistake," Remus said kindly. Then, the ex-Professor waved his wand and several books flew into a large trunk._

_With sad eyes, Hermione finally asked, "I know that it's useless to ask, but must you really resign Professor Lupin?"_

"_Don't think for one minute that I did not enjoy teaching you, but yes, I must. Although you, Harry, Ron, and a few others are perfectly accepting of my being a werewolf, most of the Wizarding World won't be. As I said to Harry earlier, I am certain that we will meet again," Remus said with the same kind smile on his pale, scarred face._

_Hermione gave a small nod of understanding and said quietly, "Good-bye Professor." Hermione then turned around and walked towards the door. _

_Remus watched her go for a moment with longing eyes, but then quickly turned around. He shook his head and let out a sigh. 'Don't go there, Remus,' he thought to himself fiercely. Once more, the werewolf continued to pack the rest of his belongings when he heard a quiet creak from the floorboards behind him._

_Remus turned around and said in surprise, "Hermione, what-"_

_Hermione cut him off by giving him a sweet peck on the cheek. She pulled back and gave him a quick smile. Then, she ran out of the room, relieved that she finally had done the thing that she had wanted to do all year._

_Several moments passed and Remus still stood in shock with wide-opened eyes. 'That did not just happen,' he thought. He then shakily raised his hand up to his left cheek. Remus then dropped down into his chair, still not moving his hand from his face. _

_And in one of the rarest moments of his life, Remus cursed. _

"_Bloody hell."_

* * *

Chapter 1: Sixth Year 

"Come on you two! We're going to miss the train!" yelled Hermione frantically, running at incredible speed.

"Bloody hell woman! We're going as fast we can!" panted Ronald Weasley who was right behind her.

"Don't curse Ron!" gasped out Harry, mocking Hermione as he ran beside Ron.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as she raced towards the magnificent train that was the Hogwarts Express.

It was the Golden Trio's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione and Harry had made Gryffindor prefects and Ron was now a superb Keeper. He was much better than the disaster he was in fifth year so he would once more try out for a spot on Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Also, Harry had made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain when former Captain Angelina Johnson had graduated.

Amazingly enough, things were going right for once. Sirius Black, Harry Potter's Godfather, had survived the Veil. No one was sure how he had come back and even Sirius himself had no idea. In addition, Peter Pettigrew was found sneaking around in the gloom of Knockturn Alley, clearing Sirius of all charges. Unsurprisingly, all members of the Order of the Phoenix were overjoyed at these news. Of course, Severus Snape would have to be an exception.

Just in the nick of time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the train before it left without them.

Breathing hard, Hermione exclaimed, "What did I tell you? We nearly missed the train!"

"But we didn't, did we 'Mione?" retorted Ron who was incredibly red in the face from their "little" run.

"Let's just go find a compartment guys," said Harry, not wanting another pointless argument to break out between his two best friends.

The three walked down the aisle until they reached the very end of the train. Luckily, there was an empty compartment that seemed to be just for them.

As always, Hermione and Ron sat next to each other while Harry sat opposite of them. Been that way since first year and it probably wasn't going to change.

"Eleventh time we've boarded this train and I still don't know what to do," said Ron in a bored tone.

"Honestly Ronald, you should find a good book to read. That will definitely pass the time," replied Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Sorry Hermione, but we're not all fans of _Hogwarts: A History_," said Harry with a teasing smile.

"Or worrying ourselves silly over a broken nail," added Ron.

"I do not fuss over broken nails!" exclaimed Hermione angrily. "All because I've changed over the summer, doesn't mean that I'm going to start acting like Lavender and Parvati."

It was true. Hermione really had changed over the summer. She wasn't an awkward little girl anymore. Now seventeen years of age, Hermione had finally been able to control her frizzy mane which now hung low in soft waves. Her overly-large teeth had already been fixed after that unfortunate incident in fourth year and her eyes were still those deep, intelligent chocolate orbs.

Most importantly, her body had changed drastically. She now stood at a good height of 5'8. Also, she had a small waist and a nicely toned body. Her feet may be a bit too big (size 8½ in women's) but no one was perfect.

Thankfully, neither Harry nor Ron was attracted to her and vice versa. But that doesn't mean that her two best friends weren't attractive. Both teen boys stood at a proud 5'11" and were toned from the lovely sport that is Quidditch. Harry's bright green eyes and lightning scar remained the same while Ron's bright red hair and scattered freckles also didn't change one bit. Also, their "unique" personalities didn't change either.

"Don't mind him," said Harry with an amused smile. "Ron's just jealous because you've got a nail file and he doesn't."

"Oi!" exclaimed Ron, who reached over and punched Harry lightly in the shoulder. "I hope you're not doubting my manhood, mate!"

Hermione and Harry laughed at that and the two resisted the temptation to comment on that remark.

For the rest of the long train ride, Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about what they might expect in their upcoming sixth year. Too bad that they would never anticipate what was actually going to happen as soon as they walked through the doors of their beloved school.

Fade To Black

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Courage

Title: Requiescat in Pace

Author: Siren's Call

A/N: Nothing much to say except for: Thanks Nyx Nox Night for your welcoming review! It was very much appreciated!

Chapter 2: Courage

Already seated at their table, Harry, Ron, and Hermione chatted with their other Gryffindor friends noisily in the Great Hall.

The Sorting had already taken place and a fair amount of this year's first year students were placed in each of the four Hogwarts house.

"Oi Potter! Weasley!" cried a familiar voice. "Did you hear? Kenmore Kestrals crushed your Chudley Cannons!"

"Not a chance!" yelled Harry and Ron at the same time to Seamus Finnigan, fellow 6th year Gryffindor.

Hermione rolled her eyes as another Quidditch-induced argument broke out among the boys.

Hermione was about to start a conversation with a random Gryffindor when she heard, "Hermione!"

Hermione looked up and saw her long-time friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Oh my gosh! Ginny, it's so good to see you!" as she hugged the pretty red-head from across the table.

"Same here!" exclaimed Ginny as she returned the friendly gesture.

Ginny pulled back from the hug and gave a small smirk. "I think it's safe to say that you've changed a bit over the summer!"

"Hope you mean in a good way!" Hermione replied jokingly. "And I could really say the same for you! You look wonderful!"

Although Ginny was a year younger than Hermione, she was much matured. Her fiery red hair was long and flowing as it reached mid-back. She was very slim but she still had a healthy glow about her. Her bright blue eyes still remained as youthful as ever with that hint of mischief that she had gotten from her twin brothers.

The two girls sat down and started talking animatedly.

"How have you been?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I've been wonderful. I've been helping out the twins with their new joke shop. It's so fun over there! You should really come over sometime!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I'll make a note of that," said Hermione with a smile. "So, who's your new boyfriend?"

"Surprisingly, I'm single," Ginny admitted. "But it's not as bad as I thought it would be. It gives me this wonderful free feeling."

"We call it independence Ginny," Hermione said with a laugh.

"I'll remember that," said Ginny with equal humor. "Anyway, enough about me because I could just go on for hours talking about only one thing. How was France?"

"It was beautiful!" Hermione gushed. "I am definitely going back for a part of Christmas break with my mum and dad! I went to the top of the Eiffel Tower and the view was amazing! And I'm picking up on the language!"

"Wow that sounds like so much fun!" Ginny said with a hint of mild envy on her face.

"I promise that you're going to go with me all over Europe in the summer!" Hermione said.

"Just us girls?" asked Ginny with a smile.

"Of course," Hermione replied with a smile of her own.

Hermione and Ginny then were about to start another conversation with Harry and Ron when Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his seat at the staff table.

With a small smile under his large white beard, the Headmaster began, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore paused at that and said quietly, "We really must get a shorter name."

The students gave scattered chuckles and with that, Dumbledore continued. "As always, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits if you do not wish to die a most painfully slow death."

All of the newly-arrived first years looked incredibly alarmed while everyone else had amused looks donned upon their faces.

"Also, Mr. Filch, Hogwarts' most devoted and only caretaker, has reminded me once again that there is no magic in the corridors at any time.

"Last but certainly not least, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor, would you please come in?" asked Dumbledore, looking towards the huge double doors that gave entry to the Great Hall.

Everyone looked in the same direction with anxiety written plainly on their faces. Murmurs and whispers were heard in the Great Hall when suddenly, the doors opened.

A handsome man of 6'1" and broad shoulders walked in the room with a confident stride. He lifted up his head which showed his piercing grey eyes and small smirk that graced his face. His midnight black hair had a brilliant sheen to it and was neatly cut. The remains of his beard were now only a slight stubble which gave him that mysterious, rugged look. He wore a plain white shirt and jeans with black robes over his Muggle outfit.

The entire hall was dead silent until a select few stood and cheered with all their might. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the other students that were at the Department of Mysteries let out loud whoops of joy and happiness and the rest of the Great Hall joined in. The only ones who did not join in the joyous clapping were the Slytherins and their Head of House, Severus Snape.

Snape had a very unattractive scowl plastered onto his pallid face and he seethed in silence as he glared at the handsome man from across the room.

Sirius Black, Godfather of Harry Potter and now DADA Professor of Hogwarts, walked towards the staff table with that same smirk and shook hands amiably with all the teachers. Trying to be civil, Sirius merely nodded to the seething Potions Master but only received a nasty scowl in return. Sirius sat on Professor Dumbledore's left side and looked towards the Gryffindor table.

He mouthed to the Golden Trio, "We'll talk later."

With beaming faces, the three of them quickly nodded and waved to the man. Sirius gave them a bright smile, showing off his white teeth, and many of the female population gave an approving shriek at the handsome sight.

'You still got it Padfoot,' Sirius thought to himself a little smugly.

Back at the Gryffindor table, the Trio and Ginny talked amongst themselves.

"Please don't tell me I'm dreaming!" exclaimed Harry, with the utmost happiness apparent in his eyes.

"If you are mate, don't wake me up!" replied Ron joyously.

"Is that really Sirius up there?" asked Hermione disbelievingly.

"Why do you ask Hermione? You interested or something?" asked Ginny mischievously.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, who had a shocked look on her face.

Ginny just simply smiled in response.

Luckily, neither Harry nor Ron heard what the young red-head had just said for they were still talking about Sirius, as were the rest of the students in the Great Hall.

Back at the staff table, Sirius was conversing with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. After their little chat ended, Sirius looked around the Great Hall with remembrance.

'Bloody hell, I feel old,' Sirius thought a bit grumpily.

His soulful grey eyes then found the Gryffindor table where he saw Harry laughing. It made him overjoyed to see his Godson so happy and that he had the most wonderful of friends. Ron was currently stealing all the chicken while Ginny tried to tell her brother to slow down on the eating.

Then, he saw the one and only Hermione Granger and what a sight she was.

'Cor, she's beautiful,' he thought adoringly.

Hermione was now laughing at an idiotic yet hilarious comment that Ron had just made. Sirius watched as her silky, long hair fell into her face as her whole body shook with the force of her laughter. Her intelligent eyes sparkled brightly as each second passed by.

"Black, I suggest that you stop making a fool of yourself and wipe the drool of your face," a voice said nastily.

Sirius turned his head sharply to his left and glared at Snape.

"What's wrong, Severus?" twisting the Potions Master's name in an ugly manner. "Brassed off that you're stuck with your little chemistry set again this year?"

Snape glared daggers at his former school enemy and was about to retort when Dumbledore stood once more, grabbing everyone's attention quickly.

"Alas, another grand feast has filled us all to our heart's content. It is now time for all students to go to their dormitories. All prefects shall guide their first years to the appropriate tower and I bid you all good night," with a nod of his head.

Noisy chatter filled the room in a matter of seconds as everyone got up from their seats and made for the exit.

"Have fun with the scrubs!" Ron yelled to Harry and Hermione.

Harry laughed out loud at that but Hermione merely scowled.

"Ron! That was completely rude!" Hermione yelled.

"Love you too 'Mione!" Ron simply replied as he made his way towards Gryffindor tower.

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh and Harry said still laughing, "Come on 'Mione. You can scold him later."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the word "scold" and then turned to the Gryffindor first years.

"All right then. All first years follow us and we'll show you the way to Gryffindor tower."

In no time at all, the group reached the staircases.

"First of all, these stairs can be a bit annoying. They like to change a lot so you'll have to be careful and watch your step," Harry explained.

Harry and Hermione walked up the stairs without a care but all the first years took caution and kept an eagle eye out if anything were to move.

Now in front of them after the flight of stairs had been climbed, was the portrait of a very fat woman.

Hermione informed the first years, "To gain entry into your tower, you'll have to say the password. Remember not to tell anyone that is not in your house what the password is and don't forget it. Passwords will change from time to time so watch out for that. For now, the password is "courage."

The first years nodded simultaneously, drilling the word into their heads.

Harry then turned towards the portrait of the fat woman.

"Well?" he asked expectantly. "She just said the password."

The fat woman, otherwise known as the Fat Lady, merely raised an eyebrow and said in her usual snooty voice, "Of course." Her portrait swung forward and revealed a round hole from behind.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione. "I can't believe that I almost forgot! Girls' dormitory is to the left up the stairs and Boys' dormitory is to the right. All of your things have already been moved up to your rooms."

With that, the first years scrambled through the round hole and Harry and Hermione stayed behind, making sure that no one lingered outside.

After all the first years entered the tower, Harry and Hermione were just about to follow them in when they heard a voice from behind.

"Why didn't you two tell me that you made prefect?" asked a voice.

Harry and Hermione turned and saw Sirius leaning casually against the stair railing.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're our bloody DADA professor?" Harry asked in return with a smile on his face.

Sirius returned the smile and went to hug his Godson (in the manly way of course). He then turned to Hermione and said jokingly, "Miss 'Mione."

With a giggle, Hermione replied, "Professor," as they hugged each other.

Sirius laughed at that as he (reluctantly) let go of her. "I can't believe that I'm actually a professor."

"Believe us, neither can we," Harry said with a mock solemn expression.

"I think he's making fun of you Sirius," Hermione said innocently.

"I get enough of that from Remus," Sirius replied in a fake weary manner.

Harry laughed while Hermione fought a blush down at her ex-professor's name. Thankfully, no one noticed.

"I'll get Ron. He's going to want to say hi," Hermione said quickly, turning towards the entrance to the Gryffindor tower.

"Already here," said Ron, who was climbing through the portrait hole. He saw Sirius and exclaimed, "Sirius, mate!"

"Ronald!" Sirius said, using the red-head's first full name on purpose.

"Oh very funny," Ron replied sarcastically.

The two hugged the same way Sirius and Harry had.

Once they let go, Hermione asked, "How did you two enjoy Greece?" to Harry and Sirius. Rather than just asking Harry while they were on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione wanted to ask both men at the same time.

"Brilliant," Sirius and Harry both replied.

"Sirius here really enjoyed the food. He couldn't keep his face out of the pita bread," laughed Harry.

"Hey! That was good stuff! Beats Yorkshire pudding by a long shot!" cried Sirius indignantly.

"And the man hasn't gained a single pound," Ron added.

"We could say the same for you, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron was about to reply when Sirius cut in, "Right then. As your professor, I suggest you all go to bed. Bloody hell, I can actually make people do that now," in a giddy manner.

The Trio rolled their eyes at that and everyone said their good nights. Hermione was the first one that was about to enter Gryffindor tower when she remembered something.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed.

"What?" the three men asked at the same time, alarmed.

"I left my _Hogwarts: A History _book on the train!" Hermione exclaimed worriedly.

"Is it really that important?" asked Ron skeptically.

"Yes, it is!" replied Hermione with wide eyes.

"Here, you two go on inside," Sirius said to Harry and Ron. "I'll go with you 'Mione."

"You sure?" asked Harry with furrowed brows.

"They'll be fine," Ron said confidently. "Sirius'll just go Snuffles on anyone that messes with him or 'Mione."

Sirius smiled sheepishly at that and Harry and Ron went on inside.

"Thank you Sirius," said Hermione sincerely.

"It's nothing," Sirius replied as they walked down the stairs.

A few moments later, the pair had already reached the corridors as they walked towards the main entrance of Hogwarts. Suddenly, a meow was heard in the shadows.

Mrs. Norris walked out in front of them and stared at the two with her blood red eyes.

"Go on," Sirius said, shooing the burdensome cat away.

As the cat walked off in the opposite direction, Sirius said, "You should think about having Crookshanks attack that bloody beast."

"Sirius, you know I can't do that!" replied Hermione in shock.

"Hey! Just a thought," Sirius replied, with his hands defensively held up.

Hermione shook her head with a small smile on her face.

After making a couple of turns, Sirius and Hermione were finally outside where the crickets were chirping loudly.

There was very little conversation between Sirius and Hermione but it was not an awkward silence. It was a very comfortable atmosphere and when the two reached the train at the Hogwarts station, Sirius spoke again.

"My lady 'Mione," he said gallantly as he gracefully held out his hand.

Hermione laughed softly at the act and played along. "Thank you, kind sir." She took his hand as he helped her board the train like a true gentleman would.

Sirius smiled at her response as he boarded the train after her.

"So, where do you reckon your book is?" Sirius asked.

"I'm certain I left it in the compartment Harry, Ron, and I were in," replied Hermione as she walked towards the end of the aisle.

"Want me to go with you?" offered Sirius.

"Oh no, it's fine," insisted Hermione. "I'll only be a minute."

So, Sirius then waited at the front of the train.

Although the sun was down, Hermione had no need for her wand to create a simple light spell as she entered the last compartment. There on the floor was her beloved _Hogwarts: A History_.

"There you are," Hermione said to herself as she picked up the thick book.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a creak outside. She snapped her head up at the noise and looked around for its source. Hermione tucked her book under her left arm while she whipped out her wand with her right hand.

She stepped out of the compartment quietly and cautiously called out, "Sirius?"

There was no reply but then, a thud could be heard.

Hermione's breathing quickened as a bit of fear settled over her being.

At the moment, Sirius was now sitting on the stairs that gave entry to the train and was completely unaware of Hermione's plight.

Hermione then saw the door to the very spacious bathroom that was available for use on the train. Hermione put away her wand in her robe pocket that was easily accessible if anything were to go wrong. With a shaky hand, Hermione slowly opened the door and immediately stepped back.

Inside was a most horrifying sight that nearly made Hermione throw up.

The walls of the bathroom were splattered with blood and there were bloody handprints all over the place. But it got worse.

Hermione saw a dark-haired woman with her teeth buried in a man's neck.

Hermione was paralyzed as she stood frozen to the ground.

'Oh my god!' Hermione screamed in her mind. 'It's a vampire!'

Then, the woman looked up and Hermione let out a terrified scream that echoed throughout the train.

From his spot, Sirius's head snapped up instantly as he recognized the scream. Sirius immediately got up and ran at inhuman speed towards where Hermione was.

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes off the woman's face. Her forehead was scrunched together, creating large bumps in the brow area. Her sharp fangs were bared and a trail of blood dripped down her chin.

The woman stared back at Hermione with her bright golden eyes as she carelessly dropped the man to the floor.

She had killed the train engineer.

"You're a pretty one," cooed the woman as she walked towards the terrified Hermione. She then suddenly stopped. The woman's golden eyes then narrowed and continued speaking in her ethereal voice, "I know you."

"_Lumos solem_!" cried a familiar voice from behind Hermione.

A sudden burst of sunlight shone brightly. It did not kill the woman but she still let out a pained scream for the light had burned the skin on her face.

"'Mione, let's go!" cried Sirius as he pulled Hermione away from the scene.

Hermione felt herself be pulled away as the two of them ran until they reached the inside of Hogwarts.

Breathing hard, Hermione leaned against the wall until she slid down to the floor.

"Are you all right?" asked Sirius worriedly as he watched her hold her book with a death grip.

Too shocked to speak, Hermione merely nodded her head.

They stayed like that for a moment while breathing heavily and registering what had just happened.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Sirius apologized solemnly.

It took a moment or two before Hermione replied quietly, "Please don't be. I guess it was meant to happen."

Not sure what to say, Sirius just said softly, "Come on. I'll walk you back to your dorm."

Hermione nodded as she shakily got up to her feet. She took one step and nearly crumbled once more to the floor when Sirius expertly caught her.

"Thank you," she said as she regained her balance.

Sirius nodded while he looked at her with deep concern in his eyes.

They walked back in silence until they reached the Fat Lady portrait.

"Courage," said Hermione.

Instead of questioning Sirius and Hermione, the Fat Lady looked at the pair in curiosity as she swung open her portrait.

"Here, I'll walk you in," offered Sirius.

Hermione was about to protest because she didn't want to be a bother but then again, she really didn't want to be alone at the moment either.

They reached the stairs in no time at all and the two stood there for a moment or two.

"Thank you again. I mean, really. Thank you for doing all of this," Hermione said quietly, looking at Sirius.

"My pleasure," Sirius replied sincerely.

"Good night," said Hermione.

Sirius smiled at her and was amazed at how well she was taking all these recent events in.

Hermione then slowly walked up the stairs and entered her dorm.

Letting out a sigh, Sirius then said to himself, "Good night, 'Mione."

Fade To Black

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Breakfast

Title: Requiescat In Pace

Author: Siren's Call

A/N: Oh my God, I am so sorry about the long wait. Things have been so hectic lately that I haven't gotten a chance to post up the latest installment of "RiP." Anyways, I hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3: Breakfast

The moment Hermione entered her dorm room quietly, she immediately began thinking of what the vampire had said to her.

_"I know you,"_ she had said.

Hermione thought confusedly, 'But I've never even met her before. How could she say she knows me?'

At each question that kept coming into her mind, Hermione unknowingly clutched her _Hogwarts: A History_ to her chest tighter, impossible as it may seem.

She then looked around the dark room and saw her fellow female Gryffindors sleeping soundly in their four-poster beds.

'I should go to bed,' Hermione thought. 'School starts tomorrowand I don't want to be falling asleep in the middle of class.'

With that, Hermione walked towards her bed and finally let go of her book. She placed it on her bedside table and then walked over to her trunk, which was in front of her bed. She took out a simple black tank-top and black jersey shorts. Hermione quickly dressed and slipped under her bed covers.

As she started to doze off, Hermione had one last thought.

'Should I tell the guys and Ginny what happened?'

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room as it shined upon Hermione's sleeping form. Chocolate eyes fluttered open, drowsiness still evident in them. Hermione let out a quiet yawn as she surveyed her surroundings. The other beds that were in the room were neatly made and Hermione was the only resident in the dorm.

"Oh my God!" Hermione cried, bolting out of her comfortable bed as she just realized something. "I'm going to be late!"

Hurriedly pulling out her school uniform, she quickly changed and looked in the mirror that hung on the wall next to her. She went into the bathroom and hurriedly washed up. Then, she quickly but neatly applied some lip gloss and brushed her hair. After she slipped on her shoes, she turned to her cat Crookshanks.

"Bye Crookshanks!" Hermione waved.

Crookshanks was currently resting on the window sill and was bathed in sunlight. The ginger cat then merely looked at Hermione with what seemed to be a skeptical look and then turned his head the other way.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her cat's behavior and left the room.

Hermione then raced towards the Great Hall and ran into someone who was also walking to the Great Hall.

"Oomph!" cried Hermione, as she and said someone made contact.

Sirius nearly fell forward at the force but caught himself in time. He turned around and looked surprised.

"Hermione?" he questioned as he helped the pretty teenager up from the floor.

"I am so sorry!" Hermione apologized immediately. "I didn't mean to run into you like that! It's just that I got up late and now I've missed nearly all of breakfast and the guys are probably worrying and-"

Hermione stopped abruptly when Sirius began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked, breathing deeply with her brows furrowed.

"Umm, breakfast started only ten minutes ago 'Mione," his voice laced with laughter.

Hermione looked at the chuckling Professor for a moment before letting out a soft, "Oh. I feel… silly."

"Don't," Sirius replied, with mirth in his eyes. "I'm sure that Harry, Ron, and Ginny assumed that you just overslept. Well, let's go and have a bite."

"Just a bite?" Hermione said teasingly, who had considerably calmed down.

"Not you too!" Sirius groaned and Hermione giggled at his response.

Regaining his composure, Sirius then asked quietly, "Are you all right? Because of last night I mean?"

Hermione pushed back on the laughing and replied sincerely, "Yes, I'm fine. Sleeping did me a lot of good. Yourself?"

"You don't need to worry about me 'Mione," Sirius answered, smiling inwardly at how considerate Hermione was.

"Well, someone needs to look after you," Hermione said in the same teasing manner as before.

Sirius rolled his eyes at that and the two then entered the Great Hall.

A fair few of the people in the Great Hall turned to look who had just entered and then turned back, talking animatedly about the latest news.

"Be ready for class Miss Granger," Sirius said, with mock authority.

"Bye Professor," Hermione replied with a smile as she walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"'Mione!" Harry's voice called out.

Hermione looked towards the middle of the table and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny waving.

Hermione smiled as Ron and Ginny made space for Hermione to sit. Harry sat across from the three of them.

Harry immediately asked, "Are you all right?"

With confusion evident on her face, Hermione questioned, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's all over the bloody school!" Ron cried.

"Don't curse Ron and what's all over the school?" Hermione asked though she had an idea of what rumor was spreading around Hogwarts.

Ginny spoke up this time. "Everyone heard about the vampire attack on the train engineer. Harry and Ron told me that you and Sirius were on the Hogwarts Express at the same time."

"How does everyone know this?" asked Hermione, ever being the inquisitive one.

"Hagrid found the train engineer on the Hogwarts Express earlier. Then he went to Dumbledore and they talked about it in his office. A couple of Hufflepuff second years were eavesdropping on them and they told everyone in the Great Hall," explained Harry.

"You really can't blame the second years. I mean, Hagrid isn't exactly the quietest person out there," Ron said.

"How long has Hagrid been here?" Hermione inquired. "We didn't see him when we first got to Hogwarts."

"We just saw him this morning," Ginny shrugged.

"Well, now that's settled and we know that 'Mione's all right, let's have a go at those pancakes," Ron already reaching for a few.

The other three rolled their eyes but started eating as well.

Ginny then asked, "What were you and Sirius doing on the train at that time of night anyway?"

Hermione sputtered at the red-head's suggestive tone and mischievous glint in her eyes. "Nothing! We were just getting my _Hogwarts: A History_ book because I had left it on the train!"

"Of course," Ginny replied with the same look in her eyes.

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh before she sipped on her orange juice. She really wasn't a fan of pumpkin juice like Harry and Ron were.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny then chatted amongst themselves until their Head of House, Professor McGonagall, came by. In her hands were a stack of parchments and she started passing them out to the Gryffindors.

"These are your new class schedules," Professor McGonagall began. "You are to attend each and every subject that is listed on your schedules and on time. Also, you will have these classes all year unless you are required to have your classes changed. If you are ever late to my class, detentions shall be issued or the removal of house points. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask."

The first years immediately began to shoot out questions such as "Where are the classrooms?" and "How long is each class?" and even "Where are the lavatories?"

Professor McGonagall let out a long calming breath before she turned to the fretting first years and answered each question briskly.

"You think she regrets saying that last part?" Ron asked while chuckling.

"Maybe a little," Harry replied, playing along.

After her brave feat, Professor McGonagall marched towards the staff table to her seat looking a bit flustered.

Hermione and Ginny didn't say anything for they were to busy looking over their schedules.

Ginny looked positively delighted. "I have DADA first!"

"What?" asked Harry quickly, as he grabbed his own schedule to have a look.

"Oh bugger!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't curse Ron," Hermione automatically said, carefully scanning her own parchment.

"I can't believe that we have Potions first thing in the morning!" mourned Ron who ignored Hermione. "It's not right! Waking up to see that ugly, greasy-haired git is worse than living with Fred and George!"

"He's not that bad," Ginny said, laughing at Ron's reaction to his schedule.

"You want to trade schedules?" asked Harry in incredulity with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm all right," Ginny said quickly.

"Well, at least we have DADA as our last class," comforted Hermione.

"Save the best for last?" questioned Harry, obviously knowing the common Muggle phrase.

"Exactly," Hermione said with a smile.

"We have DADA with those things!" cried Ron in dismay.

"Why must you be so negative Ronald?" Hermione scolded. "And I don't think that any of the Slytherins would appreciate being called 'things'."

"Hermione's right," agreed Harry. "Maybe this year'll be different."

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall opened once more and everyone laughed at the sight of those who just entered.

Seamus Finnigan's face was covered with the most absurd colors, making him resemble a clown. His hair was dyed to a shade of red that would've made even a Weasley head for the hills and Seamus's robes were a combo of colors of red, white, pink, yellow and orange that clashed horribly together. Compared to Neville, Seamus got off easy.

Neville was in a pink ballerina outfit that was complete with fairy wings and a glittering tiara. He had on spider eyelashes and a nasty shade of orange lipstick. The outfit was very tight on the poor boy and his feet and legs were bound with pink satin ribbon. Neville had to hop all the way to the Great Hall and nearly tripped over several times because of Seamus's clown shoes.

The two humiliated Gryffindors made their way to their table and immediately went towards Hermione. Neville nearly fell over once more but somehow, he was able to instinctively do a sloppy turn and was able to regain his balance.

At that, the entire Hall roared even louder with laughter and Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith even yelled out, "True to character, Longbottom!"

Neville blushed deeply and thankfully, he didn't notice that even some of the Professors were laughing or else the poor boy would've just died right there.

Seamus kept his eyes to the ground as he tried to walk without tripping over his clown shoes.

Then, Draco Malfoy jeered very loudly, "Why don't you do a trick for us!" to Seamus.

At that, Seamus looked up with a furious expression on his face and yelled, "Shove it!"

Miraculously, the two boys made it to Hermione and looked at her with pleading eyes. They were too embarrassed to voice their question to Hermione.

Hermione immediately understood and stammered out, "Of-of course."

With a wave of her wand, Hermione said, "_Finite Incantatem."_

The ridiculous charm that had affected Seamus and Neville so greatly was slowly removed until all of the hideous make-up disappeared and the two boys had their original school robes on.

"What happened?" asked Harry, who was just barely able to keep his laughter at bay.

"Those fuckin' Slytherins ambushed us in the corridors!" yelled Seamus in anger, his Irish accent becoming even more pronounced.

"And we c-couldn't take the charm off with our own w-wands because that charm affected our m-magic too!" sputtered Neville.

"My wand bloody well spurted out confetti and Longbottom here got glitter! I'm gonna get those fuckin' cowards!" Seamus yelled in outrage.

"Who hexed you?" asked Harry curiously.

"Nott and Dolohov," Neville was able to say clearly.

"Don't even think about getting involved," Hermione warned Harry and Ron.

Ron ignored Hermione and then turned to Harry. "Better year my arse," he murmured so Hermione couldn't hear him.

"Sorry I doubted you mate," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Thank you Hermione," said Neville, his face still flushed.

"Yeah, couldn't have done it without you," Seamus added. And then continued darkly, "I'm gonna get those gutless Slytherin bastards if it's the last thing this Irishman ever does." Then, he and Neville both walked away and sat by their other friends in another part of the Gryffindor table.

Ginny sighed and turned to Hermione. "Why didn't you tell off Seamus for cursing? You do you know that he's much worse than Ron?"

Hermione answered, "Well, he had the right to. No one would watch what they were saying in a predicament like that."

"Oi, that's not fair!" cried Ron, who had heard Hermione's excuse.

Harry laughed, "Maybe after we've graduated, she'll let you be your own man Ron. That must sound exciting, right?"

"You're a bleedin' riot Harry," Ron deadpanned.

Harry and Ginny laughed at Ron's response while Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Ron," she said warningly.

"All right, all ready!" Ron cried as he threw up his hands in the air. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again! Happy, 'Mione?"

"Satisfactory," Hermione replied curtly.

Ron rolled his eyes while Harry and Ginny continued to laugh at the other two's behavior.

Meanwhile at the staff table, Sirius was shaking with doggy laughter while Dumbledore himself was chuckling merrily. Professor McGonagall however did not find any of these events amusing.

"Honestly, you two!" the Transfiguration professor exclaimed. "Think of how humiliated Finnigan and Longbottom must have been!"

"My apologies, Professor," Dumbledore said after he calmed down a bit. "Although you must admit that the incident did posses the right humor."

Professor McGonagall looked shocked and Sirius said with his voice still laced in laughter, "C'mon Minnie! It was just a good laugh!"

"Sirius, how many times have I told you not to call me that, especially in front of the students?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a second until he responded with, "Not too sure about that. Lost count back when I was still in school."

"Why is that not surprising?" drawled Snape, who heard everything that was being said amongst the other three professors.

"You know what your problem is, Snape?" replied Sirius with a scowl marring his handsome face, not even bothering to put up with the unpleasant Potions Master. "That no one can stand to be around you long enough to give you what you really deserve. For instance, a good kick up the-"

"As amusing as this little chat is," Dumbledore cut in before Sirius could finish, "I think it hardly appropriate for any of the students in here to listen to. Now, about those two boys that have caused trouble amongst the Gryffindors, was it Misters Nott and Dolohov?"

"Yes, Albus," confirmed Professor McGonagall. "I shall see to it to give these boys the proper punishment for such an act on Finnigan and Longbottom."

"No need, Professor McGonagall," Snape drawled once more. "I shall do it myself. It is only proper for Nott and Dolohov are in my house."

And with that, Snape got up and left the Great Hall with his customary black robes billowing behind him.

"Kiss-arse," muttered Sirius.

"For the record, I am going to ignore that remark Professor Black," said Professor McGonagall sternly. She also put an emphasis on "Professor" to remind Sirius that he must set a good example for the students and his fellow colleagues.

"Much appreciated, Minnie," Sirius replied with an innocent smile.

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes in silent frustration as she rubbed her temples soothingly.

'This is going to be a year worthy of remembrance,' she thought wearily.

Fade To Black

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Glow

Title: Requiescat in Pace

Author: Siren's Call

A/N: I would really appreciate it if you guys would try to review with a signed review because I want to be able to reply to everyone. Hope that won't be of too much trouble! Thank you:)

A/N 2: I'm pretty sure that by now, you guys all know that I have an updating problem. I know that I'm unbearably slow and I'm really, really sorry! It's either something comes up or I get writer's block (like I did for this chapter). Please forgive me and have patience with me.

Chapter 4: Glow

_"Where is she!" a man shouted furiously as he stormed into Auror Headquarters._

_Everyone in their desks looked up from their paperwork at the man and then immediately looked away as somebody else got up from their seat._

_"We've received a tip-off from an anonymous source and we're confirming it right now," he said quickly._

_"Damn it, hurry it up then Forrest!" the man snapped._

_"Calm down, Dahlen! We're doing as much as we can," Forrest snapped back._

_"How in the bloody hell can I calm down!" yelled Auror Dahlen. "My wife has been kidnapped by that son of a bitch!" He paused for a moment and his voice softened to a pained tone. "Gods, what if something has happened to her? I would never forgive myself."_

_Auror Forrest watched with now sympathetic eyes as Dahlen dropped heavily into a nearby chair. Forrest watched as Dahlen put his hands in his face, looking far older than his actual years._

_"Sir!" a squeaky voice suddenly called out. _

_Forrest turned around and Dahlen lifted his head from his hands. _

_A short and plump little man was wildly running towards them with a piece of parchment in one of his chubby hands. Forrest went ahead and stopped the man before he fell over while Dahlen stood up slowly. _

_"What is it Rosnen?" Forrest asked in a business-like tone._

"_We have confirmation on Elizabeth Dahlen's location!" Rosnen squeaked excitedly, waving the parchment around._

_At that, Dahlen quickly went forward and snatched the parchment out of Rosnen's chubby fingers. He read the document with furrowed brows as he absorbed the information to every last detail._

_"They're holding her at Westminster Abbey," Dahlen said urgently. "All right Forrest. You're coming with me. We'll need backup so go and fetch Rogers and-" _

"_Sir," Rosnen interrupted meekly. "Head Rufus Scrimgeour has told me to inform you that you are not to go on this assignment."_

_"To hell with that!" Dahlen roared. "I'm going. What is his reason?"_

_"He believes that this 'rescue mission' concerning your wife will endanger you and your fellow Aurors. Quite simply, he thinks you shall get yourself killed because the objective of this mission will most likely cause you to become reckless."_

_"You can tell Head Scrimgeour that I would die for my wife Elizabeth and that there is nothing he can do to stop me," Dahlen vowed in a low voice. _

_"Very good sir," Rosnen replied quietly as he bowed his head respectfully. Then, he turned and walked towards the direction where he had first come from._

_"Wesley, I think the old bat is right," Forrest said, using his colleague's first name to emphasize his point._

_Dahlen looked at Forrest for a moment with a wry smile and asked, "Well, with that in mind, are you coming or not?"_

_"You go without me, you're a dead man. Besides, who else would baby-sit you?" Forrest asked rhetorically with a small, humorous smile._

_"No one I could think of," Dahlen replied. "Right, go get Rogers and Algren. I'll bring Thompson and Perkins and we'll all rendezvous in my office."_

_With that, both men turned around and headed off into the opposite direction._

_

* * *

In about fifteen minutes, all six Aurors were huddled around the desk in Auror Dahlen's spacious office. On the desk was a map of the gothic church of Westminster Abbey. _

_"Right then," started Auror Dahlen. "Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters are bound to be in the underground level of the Abbey. We must set a perimeter around the cathedral on the outside before we move into the area. We'll search both east and west chambers, including its catacombs. The area is most likely heavily guarded so we'll be going in pairs or more. Any of you have any questions?"_

_The men were silent as they looked at their leader. _

_Dahlen looked at all their faces closely and then gave a slow sigh. "None of you are being forced to go onto this assignment. The damn mission itself spells suicide, but I know why I'm doing this. I'm going into that church to save one of the two things that matter most to me in my life. What about the rest of you?"_

_No one said anything for a moment, not even Forrest, until Auror Thompson spoke._

"_In case you haven't noticed Captain, we're doing this for you. Every single person in this room has the utmost respect for you so we're willing to risk our lives. Besides, it's been awhile since we've been on an assignment like this."_

_Everyone else murmured in agreement and Dahlen stood there with a grateful smile. _

"_All right team," he said. "Let's move out."_

_The Aurors filed out of Dahlen's office as they headed for the elevator. _

"_Auror Dahlen!" someone called out._

_All six men turned around and were greeted with the sight of four more Aurors._

"_What's all this then?" Auror Perkins asked._

"_We're coming too," stated the new-coming Auror Johnson. _

"_This is beautiful," Forrest said in a mock teary voice. "You guys are just wonderful."_

"_Oh shut it, Forrest," Dahlen said. "Have all of you been informed of the situation?"_

_Johnson and his fellow Aurors gave a positive reply._

_Auror Algren then spoke, "Well, let's get a move on then, shall we? We mustn't dally!"_

_Everyone then filed into the cramp elevator but Auror Forrest pulled back Dahlen before he was to board. _

"_I think it's the curiosity talking mate, but what's the other most important thing to you?" asked Forrest._

_Dahlen looked at his colleague for a moment before quietly responding, "My daughter."_

* * *

"Ginny? Ginny? Ginny!" shouted a particularly annoyed voice. 

"Huh, what?" murmured the red-head tiredly.

"You fell asleep again," the voice replied matter-of-factly. "Look, I know that Professor Binns's classes are incredibly boring but they are still important for our upcoming O.W.L.'s!"

"Mm-hmm, whatever you say Cleo," Ginny replied absently, who was now fully awake.

'What a weird dream,' thought Ginny, drowning out fellow fifth year Cleo's voice out.

"Ginny, are you even listening to me?" Cleo asked sharply.

Ginny looked at the annoyed girl and said, "Of course. Come on, let's go."

"Oh my!" Cleo cried. "You're right! We'll be late for our next class!"

"And we wouldn't that!" Ginny replied sarcastically.

Not noting the sarcasm, Cleo dragged Ginny off to Charms.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that vultured-nose bat! He's known ever since first year that Neville's an idiot when it comes to Potions," Ron spat angrily. He emphasized his point by making a slash and jab movement with his wand. 

Hermione reached out her hand towards Ron as she, Harry, and Ron walked down the corridor.

"Ron. Ron! Stop it! You're going to set something on fire," Hermione told him urgently as she put her hand on Ron's.

"And no offense Ron, but it wouldn't be the first time," added Harry cheekily.

Ron glared at Harry but then turned to Hermione and spoke.

"All right, 'Mione!" he cried. "I'll put the wand away!" He then shoved the aforementioned object into his robe pocket.

"It's for our own safety Ronald," Hermione replied simply.

Ron just gave her a look as they made their way to Transfiguration class. At the end of the corridor, the trio spotted another familiar patch of fiery red hair.

"Ginny!" they called out.

Hearing her name, Ginny and Cleo rushed over to the older students.

"How was DADA?" Harry immediately asked. He was curious of how his godfather's first class went.

"It was wonderful! I swear, Sirius should team up with Professor Lupin if they were able to," Ginny replied ecstatically. The second Ginny had said the werewolf's name, she took note of Hermione's faint blush.

'Another mystery to solve,' thought Ginny mischievously.

As for Ginny's friend, Cleo just stood off to the side shyly and silently. She never was comfortable around Ginny's older friends.

"Gin," Ron piped up. "What's up with you? Your hair's all over the place," wildly gesturing with his hands.

Harry stifled a laugh as Hermione looked at Ron in disbelief.

"Honestly Ron. You can be so tactless," she said.

"What?" Ron replied, as if he had done nothing wrong.

Harry shook his head as Ginny hurriedly patted down her hair. "Don't bother, mate."

"If it really spikes your interest, big brother of mine, I have History of Magic after DADA," Ginny replied hotly.

An understanding murmur of "Ah" chorused among the trio.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that we've all got classes so we should go," Hermione suggested.

"Oh, 'Mione! I've got something I need to tell you," Ginny said suddenly. Ron gave a groan of impatience but Harry silenced him by elbowing him in the ribs.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with furrowed brows.

"In History of Magic, I had the strangest dream and-" Ginny was cut off by the enchanted warning bell.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ginny! We've got to get going! We'll talk after classes end!" Hermione promised.

A little disappointed, Ginny responded, "All right. Can we meet outside of the library?"

"Wonderful idea. Bye Ginny!" the older girl replied hurriedly for Harry and Ron were practically dragging her away to Transfiguration.

"Bye," Ginny waved half-heartedly.

"Finally!" Cleo exclaimed. "We're going to be late Ginny! Let's go already!"

Ginny then let herself be whisked away to Professor Flitwick's Charms class.

* * *

The first day of school was flying by at the fastest of rates. During Transfiguration, Hermione had successfully adjusted the position of her nose. Harry had managed to shift his a little to the far right but Ron's hadn't changed at all. 

Afterwards was Herbology. By this time of the day, it was a bit warm so the greenhouses felt horribly humid. To make matters worse, annoying lacewing flies were swarming about which greatly agitated everyone, including Professor Sprout.

In Charms, the students learned the Aguamenti Charm, Divination was the same as ever with the eccentric Professor Trelawney (lucky for Hermione, she was in Ancient Runes class), and then History of Magic reared its ugly head.

Finally, it was the class that the trio had been waiting for: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As soon as the bell rang, it was Harry's turn to yell at Hermione and Ron.

"C'mon then!" Harry shouted excitedly to his lagging friends. "We need to get good seats! I don't want to be late for this, guys!"

"Right behind you, mate!" Ron called back in an attempt to mock Harry's enthusiasm.

Unsurprisingly, Harry didn't notice.

"Oh honestly!" Hermione huffed as she trailed behind the two boys. "Do you two really expect me to run in a skirt like this!"

Harry and Ron simply replied resoundingly, "Yes."

Hermione looked at them with an annoyed look as her glare burned into the back of their heads.

Thankfully, the trio reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that was scenically located on Hogwarts's first floor.

The trio rushed through the doors of the DADA classroom and grabbed the very front desks. Other Gryffindors filed in noisily but the Slytherins just stalked in with unpleasant sneers plastering their faces.

Professor Black was already sitting on his desk chair, leaning back on his rear chair legs. He had his legs propped up on top of his desk in a lazy fashion as his head was inclined towards the ceiling with his eyes closed. Today, he wore a midnight blue robe over his teal shirt and black jeans. It was a handsome sight indeed as most of the female students of the class (including Slytherin) ogled the man with doe eyes.

The bell rang once more and an unnatural hush fell over the class. Everyone looked at their relaxed professor expectantly when he suddenly spoke in a lazy, baritone voice that caused the students to slightly jump in surprise.

"Before we get started," he began and still hadn't moved from in his comfortable position in his chair, "I want to get a good look at all of you."

With that, Sirius let his chair fall back onto all four legs with a loud bang. Sirius scanned the entire room carefully and gave a discreet wink to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The trio grinned back and Ron even gave a quiet snicker.

"Whose bright idea was this?" Sirius drawled. "Gryffindors and Slytherins in the same class? I don't think Madame Pomfrey would fancy the idea of having an entire class in the hospital wing. She'd have my head for sure."

A wave of chuckles came from the Gryffindors but the Slytherins just scowled menacingly.

"Well, before we all start tearing each other apart," Sirius paused to smirk, "I think I should re-introduce myself. Dumbledore's was a bit dramatic in the Great Hall and my escape from Azkaban three years ago was a bit on the theatrical side, don't you think?"

Sirius let his students have a small laugh and Harry even muttered under his breath, "I'll say."

Sirius ignored Harry's remark and began to speak again.

"The name's Sirius Orion Black and I myself was in Gryffindor house."

The Gryffindors suddenly gave a whooping cheer but the Slytherins' scowls deepened.

Sirius smiled happily and continued.

"I'm also thirty-six years old and still devilishly handsome. For all you ladies, I'm single. Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Sirius winked and then all the female students except Hermione gave an excited shrill. Those who weren't under Sirius's charm (specifically the boys) and knew that he was joking rolled their eyes. The trio just gave their professor a looked that said, "You have got to be kidding me."

Then, Sirius spoke in a more serious voice but many did not notice.

"As all of you should probably know, fifteen years ago, I was wrongly accused of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and everyone had also believed that I had betrayed the Potters."

Everyone's eyes flew over to Harry but Harry just looked at his godfather and signaled him to continue.

Sirius gave his godson a thoughtful expression before continuing.

"It turns out that Pettigrew had faked his death to make it seem as if it was my fault and it had been him that caused the death of Lily and James Potter. For the next twelve years after the Potters' death, I spent that time rotting away in Azkaban before I escaped three years ago. My name was just cleared in the summer before this school year started. Most of you may feel that it wasn't necessary for me to tell you this, but I don't want you lot to get the wrong idea of me. So, are we square?"

Sirius grinned as he saw his students nod except for a few stubborn Slytherins.

'Slytherins will be Slytherins," Sirius thought a bit viciously.

Sirius composed himself and said seriously, "Let's get on with the lesson then, shall we? I won't lie to you because I know you are all old enough to handle the truth. Times are growing darker with Voldemort on the rise."

Everyone, except the trio and surprisingly Neville, gave a gasp at the wizard's name while others cringed unpleasantly. The Slytherins remained stoic however.

Sirius ignored this and continued, "You need to learn to defend yourselves in every way possible if you want to live. So today, you will be learning how to do nonverbal magic. It's damn useful because in a REAL duel, you don't want to be cut off to do a spell in defending yourself or attacking your opponent. Sure way to get yourself killed. Nonverbal spells require great concentration and focus. This is when you need to get creative with your spells."

Everyone was listening intently to their professor and the trio stared at him in astonishment. They had never seen Sirius so serious and he really seemed to know what he was doing.

Sirius interrupted everyone's train of thought when he instructed, "Everyone get into pairs. One person will try to jinx their partner _nonverbally_. The other will also try nonverbally to repel the jinx. Move along then."

The Slytherins muttered darkly as they found themselves a partner that was in their own house. The Gryffindors did the same. Harry and Ron paired up, Hermione and Neville, Dean and Seamus, and so on and so forth. A quarter of the hour had passed and almost nobody had performed an adequate nonverbal spell except Hermione.

"Brilliant," Sirius said while smiling at the girl.

Hermione beamed back, not knowing the true depth of Sirius's comment or his smile.

Suddenly, Sirius said in incredulity to the rest of the class, "What's all this whispering I hear then? Come on you lot! I know you can do better."

Everyone gave a grumbled protest and Sirius rolled his eyes. Although the nonverbal spells weren't very successfully cast so far, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. They hadn't had this much fun in DADA class for awhile.

By the end of the class however, nearly everyone had gotten it down. Even Neville seemed to be getting the hang of it.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone went to go collect their things.

Sirius called out to the class, "For homework, I don't need anything written! Just keep practicing your nonverbal magic!"

It was not completely known that everyone heard what Sirius had said because they were excitedly chatting about their first day, specifically Sirius's class, and left the room. The trio remained in the classroom and waited until everyone else left.

The trio turned towards Sirius with a neutral expression while he looked back expectantly and also a bit nervously.

"Well?" he asked anxiously.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other for a moment and Ron said in amazement, "Blimey Sirius. Who knew you could teach?"

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh and sat down in his chair in relief. The trio followed suit and picked nearby desks to sit in.

"How did your first day of teaching go then?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

"Bloody brilliant but I'm exhausted," Sirius whined. "I almost feel bad about what I put my professors through!"

Everyone looked skeptical and Harry sarcastically replied, "I'm sure of that."

Ron snickered loudly, "I think age is catching up with you, Professor."

Sirius looked mildly offended but before he could respond, Hermione looked at Ron and was suddenly reminded of something.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What?" asked all three men in unison.

"I promised to meet Ginny after classes ended! And no I am not going to ditch her," Hermione said firmly when Ron opened his mouth.

As Hermione got up to collect her book-bag, Sirius asked, "Do you want us to come along?"

"If you want to," Hermione said absently as she slung her bag over her shoulders.

"We'll meet up with you later," Ron said lazily, clearly not wanting to get up.

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend and said his goodbye to Hermione as did Sirius and Ron.

Hermione then ran out of the classroom where Ginny would be waiting. Hopefully, Hermione wasn't too late for Ginny was nearly as impatient as Hermione.

* * *

Ginny stood out in the hall outside of the library. The red-head had her arms crossed over her chest and was impatiently tapping her foot. 

"Ginny!" a familiar voice called out.

Ginny turned around and saw Hermione running towards her wildly. Luckily, the hall was empty of anyone besides Ginny and Hermione because otherwise, the older girl probably would have run into someone. Hermione skidded to a stop right in front of the younger girl.

"Oh my goodness! Ginny, I am so sorry!" Hermione apologized sincerely. "It's just that Defense is my last class and Harry, Ron, and I had to stop for a chat with Sirius. You understand, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," Ginny replied with a delicately raised eyebrow. "There is also the fact that you left me outside of the library for nearly half an hour. I don't even know why I bother. I'll just go since whatever I need to tell you doesn't seem important enough."

With that, Ginny picked up her things from the floor and spun on her heel. Hermione looked at her friend helplessly.

"Oh Ginny!" cried Hermione. "Please don't be like this!"

As Hermione said this, she reached forward to grab Ginny's wrist that would cause her to turn around. When they made contact though, it proved to have been a mistake.

A heavenly glow emitted from Ginny as she stood rooted to the ground in absolute befuddlement. Hermione stared at the now-glowing girl as if she had been petrified.

Suddenly, the glow was starting to diminish and traveled down Ginny's arm down to her wrist where Hermione's hand still was. Then, it went along Hermione's arm and shot into her chest violently.

Hermione fell back onto the floor unconscious. Ginny stared wide-eyed at her friend and kneeled besides her, becoming increasingly frantic.

"HERMIONE! OH MY GOD! HERMIONE! WAKE UP!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs.

At the sudden outburst of noise, Madam Pince came rushing out of her library.

"My goodness!" the elderly woman exclaimed. "What on earth has happened?"

"I don't know!" Ginny shouted tearfully. "I hadn't meant to! It's not my fault! "What's wrong with her?"

"Stand aside child," Madam Pince demanded.

Madam Pince then waved her wand and a stretcher appeared out of nowhere. She then floated Hermione and placed her on top of it.

"Miss Weasley, please go inform the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall of the situation and bring them over to the Hospital Wing," the librarian ordered.

Ginny gave a pitiful sniff and nodded her head. She then ran past Madam Pince and ran towards Dumbledore's office.

As she ran, Ginny had a sudden thought of panic.

'The guys are going to kill me,' thinking of Harry, Ron, and Sirius.

FADE TO BLACK

REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES! DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ!


	5. Begun

Title: Requiescat in Pace

Author: Siren's Call

A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait. School and life are determined to make me busy. All right, I have a question for you guys. Should I keep this story in the BtVS crossover section or should I move it into the Harry Potter section because this story is mostly HP-centric? Tell me what you guys think and I'll see what I can do!

Chapter 5: Begun

In the pitch black darkness, a lone factory stood ominously. To the naked eye, it seemed completely abandoned; as if no one was inside. The thing is, you should never judge a book by its cover.

"How are you feeling, love?" asked a low, baritone voice.

A moment later, a soft voice responded, "I burned, just like a candle. My skin peeling like hot wax. Oh, it hurts Spike."

A man of medium build and platinum blond hair emerged from the shadows which revealed a defined and chiseled face. A look of worry was etched onto his handsome face as he came from behind her. He gently took hold of her hand and turned her around so that she would face him.

They stared at each other for a moment before Drusilla asked innocently, "Am I still pretty to you?"

Spike's eyes roamed over her face and exposed chest that were scarred with burned marks and murmured, "More than just pretty, love."

Suddenly, Drusilla let out a loud cackle that reverberated in the factory halls.

Spike cocked his eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

"Uh, Dru?"

Drusilla ignored the other vampire and walked towards a table that was piled with dolls. She picked up the porcelain doll that was on top, which was blindfolded.

Holding the doll next to her face, she put her pointer finger to her lips.

"Shh," she said to Spike. "Can't tell. It's a secret. And Miss Edith shall not know either. She's in time-out. She looked when I told her not to."

Spike was genuinely curious now and asked slowly, "What secret? C'mon Dru, you can tell Daddy."

Drusilla looked thoughtful for a moment and whispered, "Can Daddy keep a secret? Forever and ever?"

Spike rolled his eyes and responded a bit impatiently, "Yes, pet. Of course he can."

Drusilla then set down Miss Edith and walked over to her lover. She put her hands on his chest and put her lips close to his left ear.

She breathed seductively into Spike's ear, "I saw _her_."

Spike slightly pulled away to look at Drusilla and confusion was plain on his face.

"And who exactly is _her_, pet?" he asked gently.

Drusilla smiled pleasantly, "Just like a pretty picture she was. I liked her more than grandmum. I was wondering where she had gone to. Gone and back again. I had always wanted to see her again."

Spike was about to become overwhelmed in frustration before he mulled over Drusilla's words again.

_"I liked her more than grandmum."_

Spike let out a throaty chuckle and exclaimed, "Well, isn't that neat? Looks like I'll have to pay the bird a visit."

Drusilla giggled along and asked, "Would you like to blow out the candle first?"

Without warning, Spike grabbed Drusilla and shoved her up against a wall.

Drusilla gave a gasp of pleasure at Spike's force and the blond vampire replied huskily, "I'll do more than that, love."

With that, he smashed his lips against hers with a dangerous hunger that seemed as if it would last for all eternity.

* * *

"What is wrong with her?" Sirius demanded forcefully. 

Ginny looked taken aback at his tone and stuttered out, "I-I don't-don't know. It just happened. There was this light inside of me and all of a sudden, it just knocked Hermione out."

Sirius opened his mouth, as if he was about to speak again, but realized that he was starting to frighten the poor girl, if he hadn't already. Instead, he let his shoulders sag in defeat and he slumped down into the chair between Harry and Ron, who looked equally stricken with the utmost worry.

Currently, they were in the waiting room of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had yet to come out and tell everyone of Hermione's condition.

As for Ginny informing the Headmaster and her Head of House, Ginny had first found the latter of the two and Professor McGonagall had said that she herself would retrieve Professor Dumbledore.

Suddenly, the double doors of the Hospital Wing opened and Madam Pomfrey, who looked a bit paler than usual, appeared.

In less than two seconds, all three men stood up and asked urgently, "How is she?"

Madam Pomfrey huffed, "Well, there is nothing wrong with her physically but that is what worries me." At that, everyone shared a look of horror and Madam Pomfrey added, "She seems to be in a minor comatose state. Most likely, she will awake in a few days' time."

Stunned silence filled the waiting room as everyone took in this information. Ginny then let out a heart-wrenching sob as fresh tears threatened to come.

Ron timidly asked, "Can we-?" and suddenly stopped. The red-headed male looked so distraught.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but there are only six guests allowed at a time for a patient," Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

Harry, who had remained silent the entire time, spoke quietly, "There are only four of us, Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey counted in her head once more and realized that the teenager was right.

Grudgingly, Madam Pomfrey replied, "Very well. I guess I cannot stop you." With that, the school nurse hurried into her office.

The three students and professor rushed into the Hospital Wing and quickly spotted the only non-vacant bed. There lay Hermione in her hospital gown, looking deathly pale. Her beautiful hair was spread out on the pillow, as if it were a halo. Sirius noticed the slight sweat on her brow and that her breathing seemed troubled.

Ron sat down in a nearby chair and gently held one of Hermione's slender hands in his own. Harry just stared in despair as he saw his best friend, who was like a sister to him, lying so still.

Suddenly, Ginny sniffled and ran full speed out of the Hospital Wing. Ron looked up and saw that his sister was already out of the room, but Harry gave no sign of notice. Instead, the raven-haired boy looked at his best mate and a silent conversation happened between the two. They both nodded and quietly told Sirius that they should talk to Ginny.

Sirius let out a quiet "yeah" and let the two boys on their way. As soon as Harry and Ron left, Sirius let a shuddered breath escape from his lips. He ran his hands through his hair and then proceeded to rub his temples. Sirius then spotted a clean rag on the bedside table. He picked it up and leaned forward towards Hermione.

Very gently, he wiped the sweat off of Hermione's forehead. He then placed the rag back onto the bedside table and sat down in Ron's former chair. He too then held Hermione's hand in both of his hands. With his thumbs, he soothingly rubbed her knuckles, silently praying that she would wake up soon.

"Come back, 'Mione," Sirius whispered. "Come back to me."

* * *

It didn't take long for the two boys to find Ginny for her sobs echoed throughout the hall. Several students had already passed by the girl, looking both concerned and curious. Ron stepped forward and kneeled in front of Ginny. 

"C'mon Gin," he said quietly. "Let's find somewhere else to talk."

Not trusting herself to speak just yet, Ginny merely nodded in agreement as she shakily got to her feet. Ron guided her towards Professor Flitwick's Charms class, which would most likely be empty for classes had been over for a while now, and Harry followed the siblings.

"Ginny," Ron began but Ginny let out a cry.

"It's entirely my fault!" Ginny wailed. "It's because of me that 'Mione's in a coma!"

"Gin," said Ron, in an attempt to calm down his little sister but to no avail.

"Gods, I got mad at her for the stupidest reason and this is what happens! I should be expelled!" Ginny cried.

Ron was about to yell but Harry interrupted him, speaking in a tone that would leave no room for arguments.

"Look Ginny, now is not the time for this. Hermione might be in big trouble, and blaming yourself is not helping. I know that sounds hypocritical, especially coming from me, but we have to help in anyway we can. We should all go back to the Hospital Wing and wait for Dumbledore and McGonagall. Just do this, for 'Mione."

Ginny gave a pitiful sniffle, but nodded nonetheless.

"I hope we are not intruding," said a kind and wizened voice.

The three Gryffindors turned around quickly, clearly startled at the sudden turn of events.

At the doorway of the Charms classroom, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stood there prominently. Surprisingly, Snape was there also, who seemed to want to be anywhere else but there.

Still a bit surprised, Harry began, "Professor Dumbledore, I-" but was cut off when the Headmaster held up his hand to silence the boy.

"These matters are to be discussed in the privacy of the Hospital Wing. I believe that you three shall be coming with us." He still spoke in his same kind voice, but there was firmness behind it.

With that, the three professors turned and walked towards the Hospital Wing and Harry, Ron, and Ginny followed the adults without protest.

* * *

Sirius finally lifted his eyes from Hermione's face and saw six people walk in. 

He quickly arose from his chair and inclined his head slightly, "Professor Dumbledore."

In response, the Headmaster replied simply, "Sirius."

A small smile briefly flickered across the younger professor's handsome face. Suddenly, his face fell when he heard a sour voice speak.

"What are you doing here, Black?" Snape sneered.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny glared hatefully at their Potions Master, but had enough humor left in them to let out a small snicker when they heard Sirius's response.

"I could ask you the same question," Sirius replied spitefully.

Snape clenched his fist tightly, but before things were to get violent, Professor McGonagall intervened.

"Really!" she huffed. "Despite your past, you two should be setting an example for Hogwarts' professors and students, who are both present at the moment! Furthermore at this moment, we need to be addressing the situation at hand!"

Professor Dumbledore added, "I could not have said it better myself, Professor McGonagall. Now, I believe that Miss Granger is in a bit of a state at the moment?"

Sirius, who felt only slightly ashamed but still felt that his actions were just, turned to the side to reveal Hermione lying in bed.

As soon as everyone reached Hermione's bed, Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office.

"Only six visitors at a time!" the nurse barked.

Dumbledore turned around and said pleasantly, "Ah, Poppy. Would you please be as kind as to inform us of Miss Granger's condition?"

Madam Pomfrey huffed and stomped over to the small group that crowded around Hermione's bed.

"As I have said earlier, Miss Granger here is in a minor comatose state. Instead of suffering under physical injuries, she seems to be having a nightmare."

"Would it be wise to give her a Dreamless Sleep Potion?" inquired Professor McGonagall, who was worried for her best student's health.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and said, "No. She must be awake for her to take the potion. Also, her nightmare is having a strong effect on her mind which could cause the potion to leave severely negative effects. It may even leave her in a vegetative state!"

Sirius spoke up, anger plain on his face. "So we're to just leave her there to suffer?"

Everyone looked surprised at Sirius's outburst. There was something in this tone which warned everyone to speak to the outraged man with caution.

With a very calm expression, Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Sirius, if you cannot keep a level-head during this situation, I am afraid that you may have to leave. Am I understood?"

Sirius didn't respond, but merely had a mutinous expression on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest, as if he were a child.

Through their worry for Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at their favorite professor in shock. Professor McGonagall looked equally shocked, but Snape merely had an arrogant eyebrow raised, which was barely visible behind his curtain of greasy black hair.

Regaining her composure, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Miss Weasley, I believe that you know why Miss Granger is in such a state?"

Ginny nodded despairingly and explained in full detail to everyone, forcing herself to not break down again.

When she finished, the entire Hospital Wing was filled with only an eerie silence.

In a hushed tone, Professor McGonagall asked, "Albus, does this mean…?

Professor Dumbledore didn't answer right away. For a moment, he looked at both Hermione and Ginny.

Finally, he responded quietly, "Yes, I believe so. It has begun."

"What's begun?" everyone else asked simultaneously.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked at each other for a moment, coming to a silent agreement.

"The truth," Professor Dumbledore began, "is both painful yet very necessary. What I am about to tell you must not leave this room. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads, anxious to hear whatever Dumbledore was going to say.

The Headmaster then continued, "It is time that all of you learned of Hermione's true nature."

* * *

It was well past midnight and Professor Severus Snape of Slytherin House was grading Potions essays in his dim-lit office, trying not to think about the recent and astounding discovery that was made in the Hospital Wing. 

Today's essay topic was to research the ingredients of the Amortentia potion and its effects. Snape scoffed in disgust as he scanned Hufflepuff student Ernie Macmillan's essay.

"Insufferable buffoon," Snape muttered darkly, and was just about to grade the paper with a "Dreadful" when he dropped his grading quill, clutching his left arm in pain.

"Bloody hell!" Snape ground out through his teeth.

He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the hideous Dark Mark tattooed onto his arm. It was nearly completely black. He was needed. The Dark Lord called for Snape.

Snape sighed, in exasperation and pain, and got up from his desk, leaving his essays unfinished. Then, Snape walked out to the hallway and pulled his sleeve down, making sure at the same time that his wand was in his robe pocket. Going through large double doors, Snape exited Hogwarts and walked outside towards the Grounds. He quietly walked passed Hagrid's hut, which led him to the outside of the school boundaries.

CRACK!

The Potions Master had apparated and was out of sight.

* * *

"ANGEL!" 

"What!" cried the soulful vampire.

"You need backup. It would be unwise to charge into unknown territory like this!" Wesley reasoned.

"Isn't that what we've been doing for the past three years, Wes? Charging into unknown territory? Look, Lord… Lord," Angel struggled to remember the dark wizard's name.

"Lord Voldemort?" Wesley supplied.

"Yeah, whatever. Lord Voldemort has taken one of _my_ people hostage and I don't let things like that slide too easily. I'm the CEO of Wolfram and Hart, Wes. I think I've got enough backup."

"Do you really think Wolfram and Hart gives a damn that she's been kidnapped?" questioned Wesley calmly.

"Well," Angel paused, "no, not really. But I know you do, and Fred, Gunn and Lorne. Not sure about Harmony, but that's besides the point. I just need to get her back, Wes."

Wesley sighed, "I know. I understand. That's why I'm coming with you. Our psychics already have a location."

Angel slipped in a small smile and asked, "Where?"

Wesley slowly exhaled and looked Angel in the eyes.

"Apparently, Lord Voldemort and his followers have taken her to England. Westminster, London, England to be precise at the gothic cathedral of Westminster Abbey."

"Well then, looks like we're going to England," Angel said with firm determination.

"Yo!" Gunn's voice cried out.

Both Angel and Wesley turned towards Angel's office doors and saw three people walk through.

"I swear I locked that door," Angel muttered.

"Before ya'll start blathering on about my safety, I say 'screw it.' There is absolutely no way that ya'll are gonna go without me," Fred demanded, her Texan accent becoming more pronounced.

"I gotta agree with Freddikins on this one, Angel-cakes," Lorne agreed. "I may not be a fighter, but if anyone we meet on the way feels like singing, I'm your demon."

"For real man," Gunn said. "Besides, the only action I've been gettin' lately is in the court room, and that does not sit well with me."

"Are you guys ready, though?" Angel asked carefully.

"Is it just me, or are you really asking us that question?" Gunn asked, with a wry smile.

"Well, not really, but it just seems appropriate," Angel smiled back.

"Shall we?" Wesley said, gesturing to the door.

"We shall," Fred responded.

Angel then grabbed his favorite broadsword off of the wall behind his office desk and followed everyone out to the lobby.

Lorne then asked, "So, what exactly is going on then?"

* * *

CRACK! 

Snape looked around the damp darkness of the underground catacombs of the Westminster Abbey. He was at an intersection and went left. On the way, Snape deftly took out his wand and conjured up his Death Eater mask, and put it on. He then pocketed his wand and stopped at the end of the path.

In front of the Potions Master was the tomb of Sir Isaac Newton. He opened the casket and surprisingly, there was no body. Instead of being shocked, Snape merely concentrated on the empty space that was inside the casket and suddenly, a staircase was revealed. Snape climbed into the casket and walked down the steps. The tomb itself closed automatically by some enchantment that was placed upon it.

Now, Snape was in the sewer level of the Abbey. He ignored the other Death Eaters that were grouped around in orderly rows, and kneeled on bended knee in front of someone.

"My lord," Snape said in a monotone, inclining his head in respect.

"Arise," Voldemort said lazily.

Snape obeyed and arose, but kept his head down.

"What of the girl?" Voldemort asked in a hiss.

"It is as you have said, my Lord," Snape replied. "She is comatose, as we speak."

Voldemort smirked, "It seems that the Seer that Vail had suggested is genuine. Interesting how the Powers would give such power and knowledge to a Muggle."

Snape didn't say anything, but saw Voldemort make a hand gesture. Two Death Eaters approached from the very back of the group and with them was a woman who seemed to be trapped by magical bonds.

"Let me go!" she yelled. "I swear to God, I am going to kick your ass! You just wait!"

One of the Death Eaters that was escorting the woman took his wand and made a spiral gesture with it, as if to tighten the bonds.

"OW!" the woman cried. "Watch it buddy! Ooh, you are so dead!"

They stopped right in front of Lord Voldemort and the other Death Eater pushed the woman down to her knees.

"Hey!" she protested. "These are Armani Exchange jeans! I hope that you're gonna pay for-"

She was suddenly cut off when Voldemort made a silencing gesture with his grotesquely clawed hand, magically silencing the boisterous young woman.

"Mmm mmm!" she cried, in a vain attempt to speak.

"It seems as though you have proved your worth," Voldemort said maliciously. "I may not have reason to be rid of you just yet."

The woman kept silent at this, realizing that trying to speak would be fruitless.

The dark wizard continued, "Yes, it would be wise to hold your tongue."

With his red eyes, he looked into the woman's eyes and cackled.

"Angel? You think that half-breed will save you?" Voldemort scoffed in disgust. "Pitiful." Then, Voldemort looked at Snape and simply said, "You are dismissed."

Snape bowed low and turned to exit, walking back to where he had first entered through.

Before he completely ascended the steps, he heard Voldemort say in his cold voice with a mocking cackle, "Where is your champion now, Miss Chase?"

CRACK!

Snape was nowhere to be seen.

Then, a few moments later, Voldemort had the Carrows siblings take Cordelia away.

"Bella," Voldemort hissed.

A woman came forward and knelt, "Yes, my Lord?"

"You, Goyle, Travers, and Yaxley will bring me the girl. Avoid any confrontations with anyone. If you happen to run into someone, you are to kill them and dispose of the body. I will also not tolerate failure again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix said, in a meek voice.

"Go," he said dismissively.

Bellatrix stood and bowed low, and made to leave. The other Death Eaters that were assigned to the mission followed quickly. Without further delay, all four Death Eaters apparated and were gone.

Voldemort then had the rest of his Death Eaters leave and he now sat alone on his throne. He let a slow and vicious smile stretch across his pale, and deformed face as he thought of these strange, new events that were happening within Hogwarts.

"It truly has begun."

FADE TO BLACK

Wow, out of all five chapters I've written so far, this was the most fun. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and on top of that, I'm once again really sorry about the long wait. Please forgive me! Anyways, you guys know the drill: NO FLAMES! Don't like, then don't read. It's as simple as that. Criticism is okay, just be nice. Also, let me know if everyone's in character or not. I think keeping everyone in character is one of the hardest things to do when it comes to writing. As for Buffyverse and Angelverse, there are going to be very important changes. Most, if not all, changes will be very, very shocking so don't kill me please! If you are not happy with the changes I've made to the Buffy and Angel verses, then all I can tell you is to stop reading my story. Right, let's get on with it then.

Buffyverse Changes:

Slayers do NOT exist. Vampire Hunters do.

Only certain Scooby members will exist and those who do is still undecided.

Since Slayers do NOT exist, the Watchers' Council trains Vampire Hunters instead.

Spike never received his soul.

Angelverse Changes:

Season 4 of Angel never happened.

Connor's memory is still modified and goes to live with the Reilly family (Connor's human family), but Angel and the gang still remember him.

I'll tell you guys if there are any more changes that need to be done or if I would like to modify any of the above changes. Remember, if you are not happy with these changes, then stop reading the story. No flames. If you guys have any questions, please do ask. Oh yeah, that reminds me of something: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
